Every Saint Has A Past, Every Sinner Has A Future
by gothic lolita darling
Summary: While the MacManus brothers were hunting down the worst criminals in Boston they didn't see someone was busy hunting them, and now that she has them under her control there's no escape from her twisted game other than to play along. And with Murphys' life in the balance Connor can't afford to make one wrong move, not if he wants them both to survive the night. Possibly M later
1. Predator and Prey

"I didn't realize how much filth was on the streets 'til we were huntin' for it." Murphy leaned against the rough brick wall as he lit his cigarette, looking over sideways at Connor as he offered him the box.

"With any luck when they keep dyin' it'll be a lesson ta the rest of them." Connor took the offered cigarette and stuck it between his lips. "A man can hope." He mumbled, fumbling through his pockets for a lighter until Murphy took pity on him and lit it.

"Hit the jackpot tonight though, lotta scumbags with nowhere to go once we got in." Murphy laughed darkly, taking a long drag he grinned. "Much better than workin' in a meat packin' plant for sure."

"I do think we found our callin' in life Murph." Connor chuckled, throwing an arm around his brothers' shoulders.

"We outta get home, two blokes covered in blood 'round here's awful suspicious."

"Anyone covered in blood is suspicious no matter where you are." Connor ground his cigarette under his heel, Murphy followed suit as they both adjusted their guns and set off.

Click.

Murphy thought he heard a sound, a camera maybe, never mind that was ridiculous.

Click.

Murphy paused; there it was again, was he hearing things, who would be out in this area at night with a camera, or at all. He looked around suspiciously, had they been caught. Connor noticed Murphy wasn't at his side and looked back.

"C'mon Murph, what're you even doin'"

Murphy took one last look around as a precaution, still not totally convinced he had been imagining the sound and jogged up to meet up with Connor.

Click.

"Do you hear anything Connor?" Murphy leaned forward and muttered in Connors' ear.

"Like what? We're the only one's out here, relax."

Murphy looked over his shoulder one more time.

Click.

Right outside the door to their building Murphy heard it again, he saw Connor turn to look behind himself as well he must have heard it too, they slipped into the building and closed the door behind them.

Click.

"Did you think you heard anything on the way home?" Murphy asked as he pulled his shoes off.

"Nah we're just hearin' things Murph. I've been pretty paranoid lately, just comes with the territory." Connor stripped casually and laughed off Murphys' concerns. "Whataya want to eat I'm starving."

The Next Night

"Another beer Doc." Murphy yelled from the end of the bar.

"Aye me too." Connor seconded, both tossing back the last of their current drinks in unison.

The front door chimed, every head in the bar turned towards the sound, the arrival of another regular always a cause of excitement and the arrival of a stranger even more intriguing. Not a soul in the bar had ever seen the man who now stood in the threshold before, he glanced around nervously unsure of why everyone had fixated their gaze on him, slowly everyone returned to their own business. Grabbing a beer he sat down directly next to the brothers despite the plethora of empty seats throughout the bar.

"There an issue with strangers 'round here?" He asked the back of Murphys' head.

"Nah it's just unusual, most people just breezin' through prefer nicer places." Murphy looked over his shoulder as he responded, taking in the details of the man, severe features, medium hair, well dressed, entirely too well dressed for the area. The clothing if nothing else should have tipped him off to be on high alert but he had drank just enough to overlook it.

"Yea there's a lotta talk about a couple vigilantes down here, rough area?"

"Well unless you got somethin' ta hide vigilantes shouldn't be much of a concern." Connor leaned forward on the bar, slightly more observant and astute than Murphy.

"Fair enough." Laughter boomed, overly loud, "But you gotta keep an eye out for the ones they're hunting. I'm Carson by the way."

"Connor, this one is Murphy." Connor extended a hand and shook firmly, the way they were being sized up somehow slipping past him.

"So what do you guys think of these, what is it they call 'em, The Saints?" Carson did his best to appear nonchalant, sipping his drink delicately, needing his wits about himself. The way the one had introduced both was an interesting tell; he filed it away to add to the information they had already gathered.

"Worlds a fucked up place, we need 'em." It was a weird question, an addition to a weird conversation in a weird general situation. Connor caught Murphys' eye, the look passing between them speaking silent volumes, suspicion, curiosity, guard up.

"We really should get going." Murphy downed the last of his beer and stood, the tiniest glance directed at Connor asking if he had understood properly. Carson saw it flicker across his face, interesting how one of them deferred to the other. This might be even easier than they thought.

"Damn I need cigarettes." Connor groaned as he pulled the empty pack out of his pocket, "Guess I'm runnin' out real quick, you need anything Murph?"

"Nah I think I'm good." Murphy called from where he already lay on his mattress, rolling over onto his back "Don' get into any trouble without me."

"Wouldn' dream of it." Connor laughed as he closed the door behind him, the doorjamb clicked into place and he shivered an intense sense of dread washed through him, trying to rationalize the sudden fear he equated the click of the door with the click he was sure he heard after their last hit only serving to intensify the feeling of general wrongness. He almost turned and went back into the loft; he could get his cigarettes in the morning. But he would already be most of the way to the convenience store if he would just get his ass moving, not to mention he didn't want to explain to Murphy he was too afraid to run to the store by himself. Still trying to convince himself he was just being irrational he paused only a second more before getting in the elevator, unable to truly shake the feeling.

"Could they have made this any easier." The clear feminine voice echoed through the alley clearly unconcerned with being heard. "It's like they just want something bad to happen, they're setting it up for us." She threw her head back in wild laughter as she watched Connor walk down the street alone, which meant only one thing, he had been foolish enough to leave his brother alone. "You boys know what to do now." She caressed the arms of the two men with her as she shoved them forwards toward the building.

"That was fast." Murphy mumbled as he heard the door open, rolling over to face away from the light that filtered through the door, assuming it was only his brother getting home. He heard footsteps approach where he lay, still not unusual, knowing Connor he was about to throw a stray cat at him or ice or something along those lines typically. But he didn't recall Connors' footfalls being so heavy. Hands were wrapped viselike around his biceps, a strip of filthy fabric shoved between his teeth and tied just moments before he realized what was going on. Another strip of fabric fastened around his eyes, forced to his feet, he needed to stay calm he needed to think logically about what could possibly being going on and how to get out of it, Connor should be home any moment now if nothing else. Shoved into moving forward, stumbling unable to see where he was going. He grabbed for something to steady himself, his grasp found their rosaries where they hung on the wall, he yanked his off of its hook and let it fall to the ground, hoping it would tip Connor off that something had happened. It felt like the elevator was moving downward, a crisp breeze blowing meant they were now outside should he fight back now or would a better opportunity present itself, shouldn't Connor have been home ten minutes ago. It was the last coherent thought that passed through Murphys' mind as he felt a needle slide in to his shoulder and promptly fell forwards into waiting arms.

"Hey Murph, sorry it took so long." Connor dropped his keys on the table and pulled his shoes off. "Murph? You sleeping?" Connor asked out of instinct realizing as he said it how ridiculous it was to ask. Until he set his bare feet on the ground, his toes encountering the smooth round beads of the rosary. He was sure both had been hanging on their respective hooks when he had left, not to mention Murphy would never have left it discarded on the floor. He bent over and lifted it carefully off the ground then finally forced himself to flick the lights on. Nothing else in the apartment appeared to have been touched; there was no sign on anything having happened. Except Murphy was gone. Fuck.

Connor threw his jacket back on and jammed his shoes back on, reaching for his rosary he hesitated a moment then slid Murphys' over his head instead, shoving his own into his pocket as well. Reaching for his phone the screen lit up with an icon he had never seen before. Praying it was unrelated he slide the screen to open it.

Dim lights flickered on one by one, it looked like a video stream, Connor brought the device closer, straining to see. The last of the lights clicked on and Connors' breath caught in the back of his throat.

Murphy was tied to a chair in the center of an otherwise empty room, naked with the exception of his underwear, his head lolling as he seemed to struggle to focus.

Connor had absolutely no idea where he could possibly be or who could have taken him. There were plenty of people who surely had something against them and he didn't even know where to start. Blind panic began to rise, he had to find his brother, god only knew what they would do to him, any one of the sick fucks related to any of their victims could have taken him and god only knew what twisted things they would do. He tapped the screen frantically, praying one of the functions displayed at the bottom would make it possible for his brother to hear him. "Murphy can you hear me? Do you know…" The feed of Murphy suddenly disappeared only to be quickly replaced.

She was easily over seven feet tall, impossibly slim, long dark hair a sleek sheet framing a delicate yet cruel face, blood red lips broke into a wolfish smile.

"Hello Connor." Her voice was ice cold. "I trust you enjoyed our preview of the events yet to come. I can hear you by the way." She tapped a tiny earpiece. "Would you like to know what's going to happen tonight, or for as long as I need."

"What the fuck are you doing with my brother?" Connor snarled. He had never seen this woman before in his life; he had no idea what could have started this, any theories he had were now trash.

"Just relax and I'll tell you exactly what's going on Connor."

"I will not fucking relax." Connor thought the phone was going to shatter under his grip.

"Very well then. It really is touching the relationships between twins, you take the weaker twin and the other is putty in your hands. Take little brother and big brother will break." She stretched luxuriously, Connor strained to remain quiet, he needed all the information he could get out of this woman, and to get that he needed to listen.

"Your brother is completely at my mercy and I am not a merciful person Connor MacManus. So I suggest you behave yourself unless you want him to suffer for your insolence. You shall know me only as Raven; my real name is of no concern to you and I suggest you make no effort to learn it. And you and your lovely brother slaughtered several of my men recently, which is of the greatest inconvenience to me as I am currently involved in something they were quite essential to. So I'm afraid I need you to replace them yourself if you want both you and your brother to survive the coming week or so. I or my men will be in constant contact with you and you will follow our directions exactly as you are told, do not think about straying from them or attempting to search for your brother as I will have surveillance on you at all times. And for every misstep you make something will happen to your brother, truthfully your brother will suffer no matter what if for no other reason than to keep you on track. And should you manage to my satisfaction I will allow you to attempt to save him once I'm through with you. You will receive an address shortly, you need to go there and you'll find a large box labeled illicit. You will need to retrieve it without anyone else knowing and deliver it to the second location you will receive. We will continue from there. And remember his life now depends on you." Raven smiled again, her frigid blue eyes glittered with the thrill of her new game.

The image faded back to Murphy, his whole body convulsed, Connor could just barely see what appeared to be the wire of a Taser. Screaming savagely he drove his fist into the wall. Who the fuck was this woman coming in and doing this? He didn't want to be a pawn in her twisted fucking game but he couldn't see a way to get around it especially if all her threats were true. He had no choice but to do whatever this woman asked of him or lose his brother. He wracked his brain for what could have possibly have been her men and came up blank, all of their recent hits had been tied to groups they already knew of, there were no shadow groups as far as knew. His phone buzzed, the address. "I'll find you Murph. I won't let her do this to you. I'm gonna find you and then I'm gonna fucking kill her."

**Author's Note- First chapter of my new Boondock Saints fic, please let me know what you think of it so far.**


	2. Hunted

The address was somewhere deep in the center of the labyrinthine warehouses on the docks, buried where you could guarantee nothing would be found unless it was being specifically sought by someone who knew the location. And Connor really didn't know where he was or exactly what he was looking for. Head down he did his best to look like he knew what he was doing, looking down at his phone to check the address every so often, he seemed to be getting closer judging by the numbers on the warehouses he passed, but at the same time it seemed like he was wandering past the same buildings in an endless spiral, as though the one he needed was simply missing, swallowed into the surroundings. The very brick and siding of the structures got dirtier and more decrepit the further he ventured in, unseen eyes loomed out of windows, the homeless as well as those guarding things in the buildings that he shuddered to even think about the contents of. Even the air was heavy with suspicion, cold and damp and thick Connor wished more than anything that he could just go home, but while his brother was in the grasp of this madwoman he didn't have a moment to so much as pause. Head bent against the crisp breeze he continued on, the rage pounding just under his veins motivating him on the surface as he was unwilling to face the fear driving him forward underneath.

"Hello sweetheart." Ravens' voice was as smooth as it was cold, frozen silk; as she caressed Murphys' face slowly with her long slender fingers, the tips of long red fingernails just barely brushing down the soft skin of his cheek. He shuddered involuntarily at the sensation and stared stoically ahead trying not to let her see the turmoil he was in. "Aren't you just_ beau-tiful._" Her tongue flicked across her blood red lips. Blood, he shuddered at the thought, an image finding its' way to his mind of this creature, she barely even seemed human, her lips stained with the blood she surely had on her hands.

"Do you think you can escape me?" Her fingers crept under his chin and forced him to look up and meet her eyes, as her face got even closer. He was caught between the urge to meet her eyes defiantly or look away in fear, his nose almost touching hers.

"That's a good boy isn't it." She crooned darkly, "Look me in the eyes why don't you, face your demise."

Murphy wished he could back away from her; she was close enough now that her lips just barely brushed against his skin as she spoke, goosebumps rising where she touched.

"My brother won't leave me here." Murphy spat between clenched teeth.

"It's so cute how you two think so highly of each other." A surprisingly girlish giggle bubbled up as she shook her head ever so slightly, her dark hair falling against his neck and shoulder he cringed involuntarily. "You really think he'll make it here don't you. And you don't even know where here is."

Murphy had never seen a gesture as sweet as a smile look so menacing. Before he even sensed the movement her lips were against his, teasing them open, her lipstick sticky on his mouth, her tongue expertly caressed his lips, teeth, tongue, he wanted to push her away but feared what she would do if he did, it was hard to resist kissing her back with the way her mouth manipulated his. Biting his lower lip and puling gently she finally backed away, her lipstick staining his face. "I'd be impressed if your precious brother managed to find you, I don't think he'll survive that long." Another chilling smile as she strode out of the room her heels clicking authoritatively. Murphy tried to turn his face enough to wipe his mouth on his shoulder.

It was easily the most intimidatingly run down building Connor had seen so far, spray paint coated a majority of the walls, the windows were broken in, a sense of danger and despair oozed from structure. There was no doubt there were armed guards and probably a myriad of traps judging by what little he had learned about the woman behind the scheme. Guns secured safely, Murphys' knife strapped to his thigh, his brothers' rosary reassuringly; oddly warm against his chest Connor slid down the alleyway and eased the side door open.

All it took was a seconds glance around the interior to see nothing would be simple. Walkways crisscrossed high over the ground, large empty spaces punctuated by stacks of boxes, shelving creating a maze on the ground floor, very few lights illuminated the area and god only knew what lurked in the shadowed corners. And if he wasn't mistaken he could hear at least one other set of footfalls, after ignoring a strange sound got them into this mess he wasn't going to make that mistake again. He slowly made his way over to the first set of boxes, he would assume it wasn't too large of a box if he had to carry it, and hopefully the label would be clearly written, but he couldn't hope for much with the kind of person he appeared to be dealing with.

Connor was near what felt like the middle of the room when he heard the footfalls again, turning towards where they had originated he found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

His hand found its way to his gun, wrapping around the handle he wondered if there was more than one guard. Surely there would be, one man in a place this size would hardly be sufficient, and the sound of his gun would bring any other men running. His hand released the gun and ran further down his leg until he felt the knife, which he felt was somehow less sexy on him than it was on the girls on short skirts or tight pants in the movies. Raising the blade slowly hoping if he avoided moving quickly it would go unnoticed he unsheathed it. The guards' eyes were trained on his, his finger steady on the trigger. In one sudden movement he flung up a hand, hitting the guards wrist and locked around it, paralyzing his fingers so he couldn't pull the trigger, striking his arm his fingers let go of the gun, which clattered to the floor making more noise than Connor would have liked. In the same movement his other arm came up with the knife, ripping into the tender flesh of his stomach, deep into the muscle and fat almost the whole blade was submerged surely tearing organs as well, yanking the blade upward Connor felt it pull any tissue that dared stay connected, blood gushed freely, it finally hit ribs and halted any further violence. Connor panted from the rush of adrenaline and disgust, he had killed plenty of men but never stabbed anyone, and he had never dared kill without his brother at his side. Their core values ran through his mind, to kill only those who had done wrong, for a moment he questioned his decision to kill the man instead of just disabling him. But any man who would be involved in such a scheme, or even just a simple guard in a place like that would not be an innocent man. Connor wiped the blade on his jeans and continued on, working on borrowed time he had only so long until someone found the body.

Connor was shoulder deep in a pile of boxes, a nagging feeling that what he was looking for would be there kept him going with intensity, it was at his fingertips he felt it. That was when he heard the yell, the screaming as someone found the body on the floor, yelling for backup, armed and dangerous, killer, in here somewhere, catch the bastard. Connor heard only fragments of conversation as he continued to dig frantically. He had to get out but he couldn't leave without the box. Damn her there probably wasn't even anything in the warehouse for him to find but he couldn't stop looking, there had to be something he had to bring back something he had to save his brother and if he had to play this sick mind game until he could figure out how to do so he would damnit. That was when he saw it. A relatively small square box, and in sharp black letters the words Illicit, Raven. He heard pounding steps as people ran and gathered together only to break apart, all of them hunting for him, footsteps echoed all around him. The clanging on the walkways above reminded him that he would be exposed from above no matter where he was, which meant the only logical place to go himself was up. He snatched the box and dove for the nearest ladder.

As Connor hauled himself onto the metal rungs he heard another shout.

"There he is."

Before he had even really registered the words the gunshots started.

Whatever drug he had been injected with still ran through Murphys' veins, just enough of it to make him a little hazy, his eyes couldn't quite focus properly if he closed them for more than a moment. Using what little focus he could muster he did his best to feel out his restraints; zip ties and handcuffs, damn these people weren't playing around. For a moment he couldn't help but feel a twisted gratefulness for the leather belt like restraint securing his shoulders to the back of the chair, it was the only thing holding him upright half the time. He sighed deeply; he had never been so helpless, so dependent and reliant on others. And he couldn't stand it, to have himself reduced to nothing unable to even scratch his own nose. If he didn't get out of this himself Connor had better make that bitch pay. The thought crossed Murphys' mind without his even realizing he had just considered the possibility of not surviving but didn't linger long enough to make an impact as he slowly drifted back off.

Connor threw himself onto the rickety walkway, forced to jump almost vertically from the thin metal rung, rolling head over heels with the box tucked beneath him. In the same motion he drew one of his guns firing randomly praying he made contact. A dark haired man materialized in front of him, without hesitation he raised his weapon and fired point blank. Any thought of morals and right and wrong had left his mind after the first one. He didn't care who he had to kill, he just had to get out alive, because if he didn't make it neither did Murphy. And whatever happened to him didn't matter as long as Murphy was safe. He threw himself through the nearest door and found himself on the fire escape; someone was sure to be right on his tail. He ran halfway down the steps and heard the door open behind him. Shit. Without a second thought he leapt over the railing and landed hard on the cement below, doing his best to ignore the impact rattling in his knees.

Crouched in a dirty alley god only knew where Connor heard his phone chiming, a sound he had already come to dread, he took a deep breath before sliding it open, calm he needed to stay calm if he wanted to keep things from taking a turn for the worse.

The video stream hitched momentarily then started up, Murphy again, still naked and bound but looking at least a touch more alert than he had last time, the video zoomed in closer to his face. Connor could swear he saw red lipstick smeared on his mouth; there was only one place that could have come from, what the fuck had this woman done to him. Murphys' lips parted ever so slightly as if he was going to speak, the camera panned out again. Raven strolled casually into the room behind him, her now bare feet making no sound, the lack of stilettos reduced her to a more human but still intimidating height, but the careful silence of her stride was if anything more frightening than the click of her heels. Like this she could be behind you at any moment without you noticing, and that was a truly chilling thought.

"Hello again Connor dear. Lovely to see you again." Ravens' tongue traced her lips sensuously as she grinned wolfishly. She came up right behind Murphy and ran a delicate hand down his chest, Connor shuddered just watching, her nails circled his nipple slowly as she leaned over his back, her hair cascading against his shoulders. "We've been having a wonderful time here." Connor felt his breath catch in his throat, there was no way, no way, she couldn't have.

"Oh not like that sweetie. At least not yet." Her innocent, girly giggle only made her more alien to him as she continued to trace his brothers' bare upper body.

"You'll have to drop that package off for me now too. You'll receive the address momentarily. And if you value either of your lives you won't dare peek at what's in it." Her voice was syrupy sweet, backing slowly away from Murphy she giggled again, twirling around like a child. "You'll be just thrilled with what I need you to do next Connor."

The edges of the device bit into Connors' hand. Raven turned and walked out of the room, her hips swaying as she sauntered like a woman in complete control. The video continued to stream when suddenly Murphys' whole frame jerked again, that was when Connor caught sight of the wires extending from somewhere off camera to either the chair or Murphy, clearly conducting the current used to shock him. The screen went black. His phone beeped again with the second address. There was no way delivering it would be as difficult as finding it had been, he was dying to know what it was, but the preciseness of the video call suggested she did indeed have eyes on him at all times. He had held on to the vain hope she had been bluffing but now had to face the fact that she was clearly a woman with a considerable amount of power who meant every word she said. Connor slowly drew Murphys' rosary out from where it rested under his shirt and brought the cross to his lips, lingering for a long moment as he kneeled in the dirty alley he closed his eyes, leaving the cross against his lips he barely breathed.

Murphy felt a distant, familiar warmth, not electricity this time, a fact he hated having to be so grateful for and sighed, he could almost feel Connors' presence. His brother would come for him. He had to.

**Never really written action scenes before so if it sucks tell me, please review whether you loved it or hated it. And no sadly I am not a robot just a passionate writer. As weird as it sounds this whole story is more like a movie in my mind i'm trying to put words to so if anything isn't working be honest with me.**


	3. Twisted Games

"You're just filthy darling." Raven drawled slowly as she paced in leisurely circles around Murphy, visually absorbing him from every angle. "Someone really ought to clean you up." There was the unsettling girlish giggle again. "You know, it really is very easy to tell which one of you is the leader, you're so clearly dependent on your dear brother even an idiot could see it. And me and my men, we aren't idiots." Ravens' fingertips traced along Murphys' shoulders as she passed behind them, trailing them along his prominent collarbone as she came around again. "I'll have you cleaned up somehow, but for now, I need to go give your lovely brother his new instructions." Ravens fingernails raked across his chest roughly as she turned to leave, stinging red scratches now crossing his chest.

Connor had been a fool to think anything about this hellish game would be simple. The address he had been told to deliver to seemed to be abandoned, but he was well aware nothing was as it seemed anymore, however the bigger issue was the barbed wire fencing and the bars on every single door and window. Surely at least one set of bars would be loose enough for him to pry off, the main obstacle was how to get close enough to even try without slicing himself to ribbons. He had already combed the perimeter twice and had yet to find a single weak spot or hole, the more he looked the more he realized most of the fencing appeared to be brand new, as if it had been placed there just for him. If he was careful there might be a way to scale the fence using the space between the barbs for his hands, his shoes would hopefully be thick enough to protect his feet if he didn't put all of his weight on them at any given time. He wished he had gloves at least, he could see no other way in, the strips of wire were close enough together there was no way he could just slip through between them, he had nothing to cut wire with, trying to create enough space to crawl underneath would take more time than he had and possibly not even work. Judging the placement of the wire one last time he wedged his feet into the closest empty spaces he could find to the ground, wrapping his hand around a bare spot in the wire and looking for another, he managed to get both hands and feet into safe spaces, at least as safe as one could be hanging on what amounted to a sheet of barbed wire. If he moved even a millimeter to one side he would slice his hands open, and no matter how hurt he was he knew Raven would not relent. Looking up he reached for the next place he could fit his hand, it seemed to have gotten even darker in the time he had been there making it even more difficult to judge what was next. He wanted to climb as quickly as possible but if he reached too high he had to stretch farther and ran more of a risk of getting clothes, or even worse skin, snagged. The thick soles of his boots protected his feet but made it impossible to feel where the barbs were in order to place his feet safely. By the time he was halfway up he was breathing heavily, panting to breathe from stress and adrenaline as much as physical exhaust and mental strain. It felt like he had been climbing forever. And it was common knowledge the more tired he was the more likely he was to make mistakes. He misjudged one strip of wire, thought it was closer than it was, saw a gap in the one below it without seeing it was two separate pieces. And impaled his hand on it.

The point of the wire dug deep into his skin, as he jerked instinctively away he only ripped it more, his other hand almost slipped in his panic. He struggled to maintain his grip with his other hand terrified of hitting the ground and tangling in the wire on the way down. He couldn't afford to stop. Leaning forward he tried to get a grip on the metal once again, leaning too far forward he felt several sharp ends dig into his abdomen and closed his eyes for a brief moment, trying to ignore the pain. He felt blood drip down his stomach, staining the waistband of his jeans. He only had a few more feet to go before he was over the top; no matter what he hurt now Raven would only do worse to Murphy the longer any one thing took him.

He was finally over the top of the fence; he only had to make it about halfway down before he was close enough to jump. He became more careless, desperate to just reach solid ground once again, his hands were cut in several places, none too bad except the first but the whole thing stung like fire crawling across his skin. As soon as it looked like he was close enough to not break any bones he leapt down, landing hard on his feet and stumbling forward. He approached the building warily with no idea what or who could be lurking in wait in the darkness.

Raven ran the leather rope through her hands as she eyes Murphy in a way that could only be described as hungry. "I'll escort you to the bathing facilities where one of my men will supervise you at all times until you're done." Raven slipped a leather collar around his neck, tightening it as far as she could without strangling him then ran the rope through the metal ring in front. "Unless you'd prefer I be the one to keep you company." She purred.

Pure hatred coursed through Murphys' veins as the collar tightened around his neck. He was not a god damn animal and this woman had some nerve treating him like one. He could have killed her with his bare hands. Flowing underneath the anger there was an equal amount of humiliation, he was at her mercy, he might as well be an animal on a leash for all the control he had over anything. He had never been so degraded. Then he saw his chance.

She had uncuffed his hands; he could feel scissors slide underneath the zip tie. The tension was released. His hands were free. She freed his feet and jerked the rope. "You can stand up now puppy."

It was the last straw, he lunged at her, knocked the chair over, tackled her to the ground, started hitting blindly hoping something made contact, too enraged to pay attention to where his blows landed or if they landed at all. Before he knew it he had been rolled over, wasn't sure if he was on top of her or underneath. Suddenly he was jerked upright, an arm locked against his throat in a lethal chokehold, just centimeters from snapping his neck or at the very least knocking him out. He looked around for Raven expecting it to be one of her men behind him despite having seen her come in alone. Her lips grazed his ear from behind, "So you like it rough, _darling_." She crooned, her tongue tracing the curves of his ear. "I could just snap your neck right now. You try that again and I might have no choice." She squeezed even tighter just tight enough that he saw spots. "I already promised you a shower. But if you can't control yourself I might have to tie you back up and make you _crawl_." She hissed, not releasing his throat completely he felt her fingers at his wrists, a thick leather band snaked around his wrist and buckled, followed by another around the other wrist, cuffs. She bit his ear softly and stood up, holding onto the rope 'leash' she yanked him to his feet. He had no choice but to follow until he was thrust through a door, the rope handed off as he was guided into a lone shower stall, and even there he would have no privacy.

Every single set of bars was secured firmly to the windows; the doors were blocked as well in addition to being solid steel. Connor had circled the whole building twice before he saw it. A tiny window, too small for him to fit his broad shoulders through, but left unbarred at the ground level, a basement window for all intents and purposes. If he was dealing with anyone else he would have thought it was an accident. But in this scheme there were no accidents every little thing was deliberate. He would have to kick it in. How had he never heard this woman's name before, he made an effort to know the names of the higher ups in any crime ring, this kind of malice and evil didn't appear overnight, so where had she come from. She would be the talk of the Boston underground had she been present for long, so where had she come from? Two well placed kicks and the glass had shattered. There was no way he would fit through, he reached an arm in and felt around. It didn't even seem to lead to a room, more like a closet or storage space of some kind. He couldn't feel anything in it; he was up to his shoulder and couldn't fit any further in. His fingers brushed cold metal as far as he could feel there were two things there, he wrapped his hand around them and pulled them out. A hammer and a crowbar. It would take ages to remove the bars with them but it was all he had, really he was lucky he had been given that much. He selected a window, dug the crowbar in, and began to work.

Murphy had hoped he would at least be given some clothes when he emerged from the warmth of the shower, he was honestly surprised he had even been allowed the luxury of hot water, only to find all he had been provided with was another pair of underwear. Raven somehow materialized outside the door as soon as he had crossed the threshold, it was deeply unnerving the way she loved with such silence and speed.

"I had been planning on allowing you a civilized meal, however you have proved to be a bit, shall we say unstable? Unpredictable? And I'm afraid you simply can't be trusted sweetheart; which severely limits my options. I could of course just deny you food but I prefer you stay at least mostly coherent. What would you like?" Raven took the rope from the male guard and began to twine it through her fingers.

"I would like to get the fuck out of here." Murphy growled, making a move towards her. She stepped back with a laugh.

"I'm saving you Murphy. You and your lovely brother both. You should be _grateful_ you filthy whore." Raven hissed, getting uncomfortably close to his face once again. Murphy was genuinely baffled by her choice in insults, he had been called a lot of things in his life, and deserved to be called many of those things, but whore, he had never heard that one before and there was little reason to it as far as he could think. She yanked the rope down as hard as she could, a surprising amount of force for such a slim woman; he landed on all fours on the ground. "You may stand when you have my permission." She growled, kneeling in front of him, a legitimate snarl smeared her doll like face. "You seem to forget something very important here Murphy. You. Are. Completely. Under. My. Control. You are powerless here and maybe you ought to think twice before angering those whole hold you and your precious brothers lives in their hands. Because these hands can eliminate you both faster than you can blink." Raven trailed a hand in front of his face, then reached back and slapped him in the face with enough force to drive him further down than he already was, red welts already rising before she had stood again. "You may rise. They shall escort you back." The two men she had come with flanked him; one took the rope and the lead, the other coming up behind him.

"I bet you've _fucked_." Raven called behind him, emphasizing the last word. "You dream about him inside you. Because we can all tell you wouldn't know how to tell him _no_, you're too submissive for that."

Murphys' blood boiled, how dare she say such a thing about him and his brother, enraged he tried to turn around, only to have his head snapped back forward by both guards. He would make her pay for that.

Raven settled into her preferred chair and pulled out her phone; it was time to have a little more fun with Connor.

Connors' arms felt like they had turned to jelly by the time he had managed to loosen the bars enough to pull off. Sweat ran down his back, his hands bled freely where the tools had only irritated the existing wounds, he struggled to breathe, it felt like it had been an eternity since he started. Backing up he swung his leg up to judge a few times before kicking the window with all his weight behind it. He shattered it just enough to throw his shoulder into the glass to knock it mostly out of the frame. Clambering over the sill into the building his phone chimed.

The video feed didn't come up that time, just the call icon, the display was blank, not even displaying a private number message, only one person that could be. He sighed and put it to his ear.

"You'll want to leave that box on the table in the second room on your right." Raven's syrupy voice was slow and languid over the phone, somehow even colder and unconcerned. "There will be a few papers on that table that you're going to need soon but don't peek at them yet. I'll tell you when you'll need them doll."

There was something distinctly unnerving about the fact he was as far as he could tell in the building alone yet somehow she knew exactly where he was. He entered the room she had described, indeed the second room to his right. He glanced around the room, looking anxiously over his shoulder for whatever it was she was monitoring him with, seeing nothing at all. He could almost picture her watching him on video, maybe examining her nails with her legs slung over the arm of a chair, the perfect picture of disinterest and boredom as though she was doing nothing more mundane than order takeout.

"Tuck those papers in your pocket like a good boy. Set the box on the table. And if I were you I would leave quickly, the cops are probably already on the way after you tripped the alarm." Raven giggled through her monotone drawl.

Connor grabbed the papers and shoved them in his pocket, whether there really was an alarm or not he wasn't going to stick around to find out. He crawled back out of the window and set off quickly.

"All that blood you left behind, there sure is a lot of your DNA there, have you heard about what they can do with DNA now Connor? How they can test it? Identify people with just the smallest sample?"

She was clever, and he was in even more danger now, for all he knew she had paid off the cops; Boston was rife with authority that would do anything for extra cash. He could very well be on the front page of every paper in Boston the next day and there was nothing he could do about it, no way he could deny it. He would have to work even faster. He tried to quell the panic that was rising quickly.

"That first sheet of paper, get it out now sweetie. You'll just love this next errand of ours. It's right in your comfort zone, your line of work shall we say. The names on that paper, those are you're next victims, you'll want to follow that map, second sheet by the way, and the kiss marks where you'll find them."

Connor unfolded the sheets, putting the first behind the second curious as to what she meant. There was indeed a lipstick kiss marking an address labeled in black ink.

"There will be further instructions once you get there. If there is no one there when you arrive you shall wait until they return."

Connor shuffled the papers in his hand and looked at the first sheet and his stomach dropped. One of the names on the sheet was clearly a woman.

"Would you like to see your brother sweetie?"

Connor could practically hear the smile on her porcelain face, Satans' own little doll, he feared what he would see next, but the minute she didn't show him Murphy was the minute he knew everything he had done would be for nothing. Her voice dripped with twisted joy. He heard the chime of the video stream.

Murphy was still bound to the chair, purple bruises stained his cheek, it looked like a handprint but Connor couldn't quite tell through the slightly grainy far away feed, the leather collar cinched around his throat made Connor sick to his stomach, what had this woman been doing to him. And arguably the worst thing, a small strip of duct tape covered his mouth. Murphy stared into the camera as though he was looking right at the core of his brothers very being, and Connor had never seen such hatred and loathing shine from those blue eyes.

**Note- So if Raven is getting too graphic let me know, that's how her character is intended to be but I kind of let my characters write themselves as crazy as that sounds. If it makes anyone uncomfortable just tell me to tone it down. Is this even any good anyway? and is there too much of Murphy and Raven in this? I also apologize if parts of this dragged on, as usual just tell me if it sucks, I'm kind of just going with this as it comes to me sometimes.**


	4. Satans' Little Doll

Raven dragged a chair behind her into the room, throwing it down in front of Murphy and spinning it around so the back faced him. Collapsing into it she turned around and straddled it with her legs at the sides of the back, resting her arms on top of it and setting her chin down on her arms. She smiled sweetly and tilted her head. Murphy tensed up in apprehension as she simply sat and stared at him, visually devouring every inch of him he had no idea what could possibly be formulating behind those blue eyes. "Murphy, sweetheart we have a little bit of a problem." She shifted and propped her chin in her hand, pouting just a bit as she finished the last words. "I wanted to trust you enough to be civil, however you seem to have proven you're a bit too…_unstable_, for that. And if you can't act like a civilized creature I can't treat you like one. There's also the not so small matter of the fact you found it appropriate to attack me. I just can't let that go unpunished sweetheart." Raven leaned forward and stroked his cheek, looking him straight in the eyes, "Now I'll be gentle with it the first time, but should this happen again I do believe you'll regret it, at least as long as you're conscious." Her hand stayed where it was on his face, her voice was soft and smooth in a way that could only be described as sensual. "But first I think your brother should see this."

Raven swung one leg high over the back of the chair, her skirt riding up and flashing Murphy a good glimpse of her lacy black panties, he looked away quickly but not before she saw him take a peek out of sheer instinct if nothing else. Disappearing for only moments she returned with a tripod, hooking a simple cell phone to the stand. In an admittedly cliché but still chilling gesture she snapped her fingers summoning two of her goons to her side.

"Who the fuck _are _you?" Murphy spat, half in disgust half in awe of the things she managed to make appear so effortless, as though having high-level thugs respond to the snap of your fingers was as routine as morning coffee.

"Oh honey, if you knew who I was you would be in a hell of a lot more danger than you are now. Because if you knew who I was I couldn't let you live." She grinned ear to ear. "String him up boys."

Connor was crouched outside the house he had been led to; it appeared empty at the moment so he crouched in a shed in the backyard, his stomach tied in knots. He knew nothing about these people and couldn't find anything out about them either, for all he knew they were just average citizens who had done nothing wrong in their lives, and he didn't know if he could kill the innocent even for his brother and his own safety. For all he knew Raven had picked a home and victims at random just to torment him. It was the ultimate kill or get killed scenario, and it was eating him away inside to think he may well be minutes away from putting his and Murphys' lives above those of two strangers he knew nothing about. He could be just minutes away from murder, he had never used the word murder to describe what he and Murphy did to criminals, that was simply pest control, cleaning the streets, but this could very well be the slaughter of the innocent, murder, could he put his and Murphy's lives above theirs and deem that they were worthier of life because the power was in his hands. Depending on who these people were they very well could have argued they deserved to love more than he and Murphy did. Technically he and his brother were murderers, did they really have more of a right to live than the people in this house. His phone chimed and he fought the urge to scream, he had no way to know what would be on the screen this time and he didn't know how many more of these calls he could take, anger coursed through his veins with each chime and each call. Heart pounding in fear and awful anticipation he unlocked the phone.

The fluorescent lights in the room looked even brighter than they had before, the thought registered in the back of Connors' mind as he struggled to come to terms with what he was seeing. Murphy stood on two chairs, his legs spread with one foot on each, his hands were bound over his head held in place with thick leather rope that appeared to be laced through a pulley system above. His back was to the camera so Connor had no way of knowing if his mouth was still taped, but from what he could see he still had the collar on.

Murphy could come up with a hundred reasons for raven to have tied him up the way she had, and the longer he stood there the more gruesome they got. He almost wished she would just hurry it up and get it over with. He wished he could fight back but it would be a long time until she took any risks like that after his last attempt, he wanted to scream and yell and taunt her but knew that would only make things worse for him as she was in total control. The door opened, he heard the click of the high heel boots she had apparently put back on. Her black skirt and blazer had been replaced by skintight leather pants and a red and black corset, Murphy scrambled to come up with a reason for the change but found himself at a loss. She held her hands behind her back and smirked teasingly, shifting her weight from side to side swinging her hips, twitching whatever it was she held in her hands behind her back where he could almost but not quite see it.

"So Murphy darling, are you ready to find out what happens when you misbehave?" Saccharine poison dripped from each word she spoke, a sick excitement gleamed in her eyes. She strode around behind him, as she turned he finally caught a glimpse of the object in her hand. A whip.

Connor got his first real look at Raven since the start of the video as she emerged behind Murphy and in front of the camera, a whip swinging loosely by her side. Connor couldn't quite stop a gasp from escaping his lips. Fuck this was about to go downhill fast. Raven turned towards the camera and waved, leaning forward so far her breasts almost fell out of her corset she blew a kiss towards the lens and therefore Connor. Connor could practically see the tension in Murphys' back, Raven stretched catlike, swinging the whip about as she did so, he could hear the whistling sound it made as it cut through the air.

Murphy had no idea when the first blow would land, couldn't even turn his head to look, he could hear the air whistling as the whip snapped, tensing for the impact each time and not sure if he should be relieved or only more terrified each time it didn't. She was toying with him, he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of seeing him squirm. Just as he was starting to wonder if she was going to just psychologically torture him with the anticipation of a blow that never came there was a hot, sharp, burning sting across his back. He gritted his teeth and fought back a groan. It wasn't too bad yet, but it was only going to get worse.

Connor clenched his jaw as he watched, it made him physically ill to see his brother treated in such a way but he couldn't look away, he could almost feel the burning hot pain as Raven drew the whip back again. And again. And again. And again.

Murphy found himself wrapping his fingers tightly around the rope his wrists were bound with, his jaw ached with the force he needed to stop from screaming out, his muscles tight with the effort of holding himself upright, his knees were liable to collapse at any moment from the agony coursing through him skittering across his skin. The whip reached far enough that he could feel welts raising on even his arms and sides, as far as he could tell no skin had been broken yet but he had no sense of how long it had gone on for nor any idea of when it would end.

Without even seeing her face Connor could tell by Ravens' movements that she took an immense amount of twisted pleasure in the pain she inflicted, with each snap of the leather he felt himself fall apart a little more. He was failing his brother. He should be out there hunting her down and finding Murphy instead he was crouching in some strangers filthy shed at her orders because he was too afraid to disobey her.

Murphy was seeing dark spots float through his vision; he didn't know how much longer he could maintain his grip on consciousness. "So Murphy, have you learned your lesson? Are you going to disobey me again? Or do you like what happens when you misbehave?" Raven purred, snapping the whip one last time then letting it fall to her side.

"You can kiss my ass." Murphy grunted through his still clamped teeth, trying his damnedest not to let on the real amount of agony she had inflicted show.

"Gladly." Raven chuckled darkly.

Connor wanted to close his eyes, didn't want to see what she had in mind, but he couldn't stop watching, he needed to know every little thing this woman did so he knew exactly how much he needed to torment her in return before he killed her. And he would kill her; there was nothing in this world that could stop him.

Raven knelt down, leaned up on her knees, and grabbed the hem of Murphys' underwear in her teeth. Unable to see all Murphy could feel was her soft sticky lips on his thigh, the graze of her teeth. His heart beat faster as he felt the only scrap of thin fabric between them slide down lower and lower, she forcefully picked one of his feet up and maneuvered the fabric off, then did the same to the other, forcing him to teeter desperately for balance despite being completely unable to do anything about it. Murphy had reached a level of humiliation and degradation he had never thought possible even after he found himself collared like a dog standing naked on camera being beaten. Giggling so quietly Murphy could barely hear it in his barely conscious haze Raven ran her hands across his bare legs, caressing the taut musculature, leaning up she did as he said and kissed him square on the ass.

Connor finally reached a breaking point and turned to vomit onto the floor, wiping his mouth he turned his attention back to the screen with the mentality of a car passing a wreck, he couldn't not look. A perfectly formed red lipstick print stained Murphys' bare buttock, Connor knew then he would never be able to face a woman with red lips again.

Standing back up slowly Raven drew the whip back again, with more power than she had used before she lashed forward, the brutal edge bit deep into the soft flesh of Murphys' butt, blood began to ooze from the wound, somehow lined up just below the lipstick kiss.

It was the last blow, the straw that broke the camels back, Murphys' knees buckled and he fell forward, only barely supporting himself anymore. Looking him up and down Raven casually kicked one of the chairs out from under him. He lurched to the side, toppling over landing hard on his knees, the ropes around his wrists jerking him up roughly still. Raven blew another kiss towards the camera, the thinnest sheen of sweat shining on her porcelain skin, malicious pleasure and joy evident in her eyes. The screen went dark. Connor physically bit his tongue to refrain from screaming out and drawing attention to himself. If he wasn't mistaken he had just heard a car door close.

Connor couldn't believe his phone was ringing again, what could she possibly need now. There were definitely people arriving home, he heard a male voice screaming and shouting, what sounded like a much quieter female voice. He unlocked the phone and prayed they hadn't heard the ring.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Raven giggled, Connor very nearly hung up the phone. "Back to business. Don't let them see your face doll; I'll assume you were smart enough to have your mask. I want you to put them on their knees and make them _confess_ I want to hear them spill every sin they've ever committed. Then you shoot him. And depending on how you judge her confession, you decide if she lives or dies." Raven hung up with a click before Connor had even finished processing what he had been told.

Creeping out of the shed Connor kept low and approached the window, pulling the mask he did indeed have out of his pocket and yanking it on, hating that Raven was right about any little thing. The screaming escalated. Right as he was about to peer in the window he heard a definite smack and a woman cry out.

It sounded like his moral dilemma had just been solved.

It couldn't have been any easier, the only luck he had so far, the back door was unlocked. Opening it quietly he slunk around the wall, he didn't usually take such a direct approach but he had no choice. The fight seemed to be continuing in the living room. From around the doorframe he could see the man looming over a tiny woman cowering on the floor. He cocked his gun and stepped out.

"Get down on the floor, on your knees." He barked

Sheer terror on their faces both turned to look at him, eyes wide, Connor could practically hear their rapid breathing.

"I said. On. Your. Knees." He bellowed even louder. The girl slowly picked herself up half off the floor, kneeling slowly. Not taking his eyes off Connor the man lowered himself down and hit the ground with a thunk.

"I wanna see your hands in front a your chests, and we're goin' ta start with. You." Connor turned so his full attention was on the man, pointing his gun directly at him. "Starting now. You're going to confess every wrong thing you've done in your life. I want to hear every single sin. And maybe then I'll let you live."

The man met Connors eyes defiantly, trying to mask the fear he felt, licking his lips slowly. "Forgive me father for I have sinned. I have tainted my body with drugs and alcohol and corrupted others with the same. I have lusted after many women and had sex outside marriage, I have envied the joys of others. And lord save my soul I have taken the life of another more than once." He recited calmly. Connor spent a long moment looking into his eyes, seeking any sign of remorse, even if it was just to calm his own conscience, there was not a trace of regret to be seen. He looked over at the woman, barely more than a girl huddled on the floor; bruises were evident across her body, the marks of fingers gruesome on her neck, a fresh cut dripped blood on her forehead.

"You forgot something important." Connor lined the gun up right between his eyes. "You forgot her. I can see what you've done to her." he pulled the trigger; the body seemed to fall in slow motion and crumple on the floor. The girl fell over and scrambled backwards away from where it landed, pure horror in her eyes.

"Ok sweetie. I need the same from you. You need to confess." Connor crouched down just a hair and softened his voice.

"I-I've sinned father." She muttered, without the practiced finesse of the man. "I've had sex, and I've done drugs but I didn't wa-want to do them he forced me into it he did it to me." Her voice trembled, her whole body quivered she could barely look up at Connor where he stood. "I've done l-lots of bad things in my life but I have never killed a man. A-and I hope that grants me some small mercy." A few small tears leaked from here green eyes, she sniffed quietly. Connor looked at her pathetic frame crumpled on the ground, bruised and scarred and largely a victim of circumstance. He pitied her, he really did, he wouldn't harm her she had done nothing wrong, he would give her the benefit of the doubt and let her go, praying she would make better choices in the future. Kneeling in front of her he took her dainty hands enveloping them in his much larger ones. Too quiet for her to even hear he muttered a prayer, her hands shook violently in his. Opening his eyes again he met hers and tried to smile as reassuringly as he could while holding a gun and invading her house with a mask on. He slowly made the sign of the cross over her, his fingers just barely brushing her shoulders.

"Take care of yourself darling. You can do better than this, get outta here and find yourself a good man and live your life. I'm gonna let you go. But you gotta save yourself." Connor rested an open hand against her cheek; his heart ached as he saw the way she flinched away from the movement. He was surprised to feel tears in his own eyes. In all the people he'd dealt with, killing off the mob, common criminals, tracking and hunting the scum of the world, he had never been faced with anyone that affected him in such a way. Standing up and turning reluctantly away he opened the back door again and took one last glance backwards, foolishly after having taken his mask off, she finally met his eyes and a thin, uncertain smile formed hesitantly on her lips. Suddenly Connor recalled the name on the paper. "Goodbye Álainn."

The door clicked closed behind him and he walked briskly down the street, breaking into a jog as soon as he was far enough away to no longer be suspicious. He could only hope she would be grateful for what he had done or hadn't gotten a good look at him. In the pit of his heart he felt she wouldn't betray him despite knowing nothing about her, as well as the odd feeling that maybe some kind of good had come out of the nightmare he was trapped in. His phone rang again.

"Well isn't that touching." Raven didn't even waste time on a hello; Connor once again wondered how she knew what he had done especially with such speed. "Sweet little battered girl going to make a better life for herself now. Hope she didn't really see you Connor, hope you made a good choice, the _right _choice. Hope you didn't just make a big mistake." She giggled. "You're going to go up to Clovers' now, just hang around for a little bit, make some friends, until I give you your next set of instructions. And don't you dare try to do anything or go anywhere else." The phone clicked again. It seemed like a sign, the hurried pace of the conversation, the fact she wouldn't give him his directions until later. He knew Clovers', a seedy bar and club in the most questionable parts of town; he had no idea what she could need there. He oriented himself quickly as he realized he wasn't entirely sure where he was and started for the bar, pondering how Raven could see him, he would have noticed long ago if he had a physical tail, especially in the house, but there was no way she could have cameras on him at all times. Was there?

The door made a distinctive sound when it opened; Murphy had learned to recognize it, hearing it even though he was still floating on the bare edge of consciousness. Reluctant to open his eyes he felt the rope around his wrists slacken just enough for him to rest comfortably on the floor no longer suspended awkwardly lifted in the air just above the ground but not loose enough for him to reach far enough to hurt her, not that he was in any condition to do so it was instinct to think about how he could. Her cool skeletal fingers wrapped around his bound ankles and pulled them out from under him, laying him prone on the tile. He opened his eyes a crack out of curiosity, she was kneeling next to him with a jar of some kind in her hand. It wouldn't surprise him if it was poison, or something designed to itch or burn his wounds. Opening the jar she scooped a handful and rubbing it into her palms. It couldn't be anything too bad if she would have it on her own skin. Her touch was cold on his back. An odd, relieving cold, the kind of cold that burned and soothed as she smeared whatever ointment it was across his back. In that moment it felt like heaven. He closed his eyes again and tried to forget where he was and who was behind him, something he had never tried to do before, it was usually too dangerous to not be aware of his surroundings. That should have been particularly true where he was now. But he just wanted to focus on the wonderful sensation of relief; with nothing he could do anyway he might as well enjoy the small humanities he received even if they were administered by a psychopath.

"I know you're awake Murphy." It was startling how casually conversational Ravens' voice was, it lacked the venom laced sweetness and syrup he had become accustomed too, only the barest hint of her usual cold inflection. As though they were simply friends passing each other in the streets, it gave no indication she had locked him up, collared him, whipped him. She had never sounded so normal. Her fingers continued to massage the ointment lightly into his back, her touch for that brief time a wonderful feeling. Her fingers dipped lower, swiping a cool line across the gash on his butt, if he wasn't imagining things her fingers slowed as she did so, he tried not to think about it and just let the chill of her healing ministrations wash over him. "Do you see why you need to do as I say Murphy. I went easy on you this time."

Murphy shuddered internally at the thought of what brutal must be if this had been going easy.

"Next time, I might have to make you bleed."

**Note- another chapter another dose of psychopathy. As always let me know what you think. Should this be rated m? I feel like Raven is getting out of hand its only going to get worse. Just let me know what you think/feel about this so far**

**Just a quick note to anyone following me on tumblr soon. I posted a few little things like pictures on my tag if you want to go track it, just excuse my ugly mug it was all I had to post. When you type it in the search hit the little blue track button. My tag is boondock brothers darling. Tracking it won't show up on your dash but it'll be the first search to come up when you click the search bar. I'll post a little spoiler for the next chapter of brother's there tonight too, message me there with any questions of if you just want to chat. also if there's anything you post that you want me to see in particular tag it with that.**


	5. Don't You Know Me?

Sitting in front of a large vanity mirror Raven brushed her long dark hair back, scraping it into a sleek ponytail. Tilting her head from side to side slowly she admired her profile, a grin crept across her full red lips. Sharp even cheekbones, dainty nose, no sign of anything ever having been broken, the doctors certainly had done a wonderful job reconstructing her broken nose and shattered orbital. Sweeping her ponytail over her shoulder she stood and shrugged off the loose cardigan draped over her shoulders. Naked in front of the mirror she turned, taking in the sight of the mangled skin of her back fooling herself into thinking she saw some improvement, not that she would have the myriad of scars removed or altered anyway. They had made her who she was, she had considered forcing Connor MacManus to do one errand for each mark on her he had caused, torturing Murphy for every one he had assisted in, but there just wasn't enough time for that. Touching up her makeup she slid a shirt on, fixed her hair and with a sigh took one last look in the mirror. She had a game to play, sooner or later they would have to recognize her wouldn't they, then again maybe they didn't even know.

Connor considered ordering a beer since he was at a bar, and he sure could use something to take the edge off, make the world seem a little less horrible. But he knew he wouldn't be able to stop at one, and even one was too much of a risk, he had to be in top form mentally and physically if he was going to rescue his brother before something truly awful happened to him, he couldn't leave a single moment up to chance. This was valuable planning time, the only opportunity he had had so far to sit quietly and think, was it possible Raven had just slipped up?

Murphy didn't even bother attempting to get up, every movement sent a fresh agony through his wounds and surely Raven would only reappear to kick him back down as soon as he attempted to reclaim any small shred of dignity. Eyes finally drifting open he found himself face to face with a set of perfectly pedicured toes, he lurched back in alarm before he was even fully conscious, feeling the sharp dragging of his tender skin against the cold tile.

"Oh my, that seemed a little excessive." Raven bent over to look at him curiously. Murphy didn't even dignify her with an answer. "Trusting you've learned your lesson I was going to ask if you would like to have a civilized dinner."

Murphy just glared, he would love some food, at the mention of dinner he realized exactly how hungry he was but he wasn't going to admit it to her. Not to mention there was the possibility of a larger window of time to use to escape. Raven grabbed his still leather cuffed wrists in one hand and the collar around his neck in the other and yanked him upwards onto his feet, he swayed unsteadily, not wanting to stand but not wanting to crash back to the ground either. Looking him slowly up and down she uncoiled the whip from where it was still hanging from her belt loops and pulled it through the ring on the collar, twisting it around as a makeshift leash. Wordlessly she held up a clean pair of underwear and dropped them at his feet. "Put them on."

Murphy made no motion to do as she said, he didn't want to voluntarily humiliate himself when he knew that was what she wanted, and there was no way to bend over to pick them up and somehow maneuver them on gracefully with his hands cuffed together, he didn't want to give her what she wanted.

"Now Murphy, before I don't feel like playing nice anymore." Raven tugged on the whip leash roughly, jerking his head down some. Not seeing another option Murphy gritted his teeth and bent down fumbling for the fabric at his feet, finally getting his hands on it he struggled to balance to put them on. Raven stood and watched, Murphy tried not to think about how much she was probably enjoying it in her twisted way. So focused on what he was doing Murphy failed to notice she had shifted around behind him. Until he felt the sting of her hand slap across his bare ass. He gritted his teeth harder, lashing out would get him nowhere no matter how physically painful it was to stay quiet. Eventually managing to get himself covered he straightened up.

"Lovely. Now follow me. One step out of line and you'll sorely regret it." Raven purred sweetly as she took the handle of the whip back in her hand and started to lead him away. Envisioning the ways he would like to eviscerate her Murphy followed reluctantly.

Connor watched every other person in the bar suspiciously, any one of them could be working for Raven, and even the ones who weren't were probably dangerous in a place like this. Painted whores laughed too loud and showed too much, hardened men smoked as they knocked back drinks, shady characters conversed in hidden corners, if walls could talk this building would undoubtedly be a valuable resource to the Boston police department. He only felt more and more nervous as more time went by, he couldn't risk leaving but he didn't know what he was even doing there, he hated himself a little more as he realized he was waiting for Ravens' call, the he wanted to hear from her because he was too afraid to deny her.

The room was set up much more elaborately than Murphy would have expected, the small table draped in an elegant black lace tablecloth, carved silver candelabras held flickering red candles in the dim light , expensive looking china and silverware laid precisely at the two table settings. A slim gentlemanly figure appeared and took the 'leash' from Raven, shoving Murphy down into a chair he knelt down and secured his ankles to the chair with the same leather cuffs as those locked to his wrists, then pulled the second chair out for Raven and disappeared as quickly as he had materialized. Raven reached over and unhooked the handcuffs from one another in a movement Murphy wouldn't have expected.

"Jackson should be back with dinner in just a moment." Raven settled her napkin on her lap and poured two glasses of water out of a crystal pitcher in the middle of the table. "Generally I would serve a fine wine but I need my wits about me tonight." Raven smiled sweetly, without a hint of menace for the first time, suddenly appearing every inch the gracious hostess, or young girl on a first date. She pushed one glass towards Murphy. "Nothing unsavory in the water or food, I promise." She took a sip from her own glass to prove the point. Murphy found himself staring oddly transfixed at the red mark now staining the rim of her glass, like blood marring an otherwise clear conscience. Murphy realized with bitter humor he hadn't been given a knife of any kind.

"I know it's rather uncouth of me to ask, but do you really not recognize me?" Raven propped an elbow on the table and leaned forward, her eyes ice cold even in the warmth of the dancing flame.

More out of desperation to know for himself than to confirm anything to her Murphy studied her where she sat, he didn't think he had ever seen her before, she had a face he wouldn't forget. She sighed deeply, at that moment the food arrived.

Mid meal Raven extracted a phone from her pocket and tapped something out on the screen quickly. Murphy took the brief distraction to assess his escape, his hands were free, if he had to he could break the wood of the chair legs to free his ankles if he wasn't able to reach down and unhook them. Grabbing a fork, the only even slightly sharp object he had been trusted with he slid it into his lap, trying to lean just ever so slightly he reached for the ankle cuffs. At that moment Raven looked up.

"What dare I ask do you think you're doing."

Murphy knew he should just run for it, be glad he had one ankle free and try to run. But the not so logical part of him wanted nothing more than to hurt the the beautiful inhuman creature in front of him. Logic lost out and he lunged across the table, taking the fork he dug it deep into her hand, the chair still hooked to his ankle swept across the table and sent most of the things on it crashing to the floor, Ravens' nails found there way into his wrist, tearing deep, she flung him to the ground, he struggled to get up, she slammed his head hard into the wooden floor, he made another movement upward and she bit his shoulder, he felt blood start to flow, his head was lifted and thrown down again he was seeing spots this had been a stupid idea. Kneeling on top of him Raven leaned down close to his face. "Do you really think you can get away from me Murphy?" She whispered softly, "You're so impulsive. It's going to be your downfall. See all I need to do is break one of you. And you're _weak _without your brother to pamper you, you only pretend to be strong. And I know how to make you face the fact that you're not strong_ at all._ And I don't think big brother will know what to do when you stop fighting." she hissed, her lips somehow found Murphys' again in some kind of twisted pairing of rage and lust, her lipstick was sticky against his mouth, he couldn't ignore the movements of her lips against his and hated himself for yielding to her, was suddenly aware of the soft curves of her on top of him, her hips hovering right over his. "Do you remember me now Murphy? Do you?" She whispered intimately in his ear.

Murphy had never been so confused in his life, he had no idea how this warped string of events related to one another, he was sure he had never seen her before certainly not like that, he hated himself for the way he had unthinkingly responded to her. Sitting up straighter Raven tossed her sleek dark hair over her shoulder.

"Boys. I know at least a few of you are around. Would you drag this," She stood and kicked Murphy in the ribs forcefully as several men wormed out of the shadows. "Out back, tie him up and start a fire please. Thanks loves." Raven blew a kiss at the group of men, then one towards Murphy followed by a wink.

Connors' phone finally buzzed with a text message, he opened it faster than he would have liked to despite dreading what was sure to be contained within.

_Go down the first hallway, third door on the left. They'll know what you're looking for babe. ;)_

Connor took a deep breath and got up from the barstool. It felt as though the hallway went on forever. The third door felt miles away. They would know, they meant there would be people there. He opened the door in what felt like slow motion. He wasn't prepared for what he saw.

**Author's Note-So this took forever and I'm sorry, the file got deleted twice so I've had to restart twice, sorry if it sucked I'm not as happy with this as I was the last file. Sorry for the lack of updates on anything recently I just have not felt inspired to write anything at all lately. Love you guys let me know what you think of this : ) Sorry if it's short or the tone is off from the last chapters I'm just getting into the swing of writing this one again. Also just something I wanted to address as I keep writing this, despite the fact they are clearly pretty faithful Catholics, I don't think the brothers are virgins, I just don't see two twenty something year old attractive guys, especially ones who like drinking and bars so much as being virgins. If anyone else has thoughts/opinions on the matter feel free to let me know**


	6. The Saints Are Falling

Murphy was forced outside roughly, struggling frantically against the vise-like grip on his arms despite the fact the two men were twice his size. Shoved back against a tree, the rough bark ripping and tearing at his already injured back, rending still unhealed flesh further apart, more of that same infernal black rope binding him tightly in place. Checking his bindings one last time the men stepped away and began to pile wood high in a stone ring, eventually the flames began to dance high flickering in the dark.

Raven slowly stripped her shirt off, twisting her hair up and around to pin in place, leaving her mangled back completely exposed, naked except for a tiny pair of black leather shorts. She picked up the metal rods from the corner she had leaned them in and grinned.

Connor took and involuntary step back. The three men were huge, he couldn't take them on if he wanted to, he could see at least two of them were armed, one was holding a long knife twirling it carelessly. And the floor was a crimson pool, what must have been a man at some point still littering the floor. They stared at him for a moment, he met their eyes defiantly.

"Ravens' boy?" The one with the knife eventually drawled slowly. Connor resented it immediately, Ravens' boy as if he was a possession of hers, a toy. He resented it because it was the truth. He nodded curtly.

"8 vials of blood. Bag of heroin." The lout pulled the aforementioned items from some hidden inner jacket pocket. "I'll accompany you to where you need to go to make sure you do as you're told. But first, these two are gonna have some fun with ya." He sheathed the knife and stepped back, Connor had barely registered the words when the first hit made contact.

Raven stepped out into the courtyard, taking a deep breath of the crisp air, she slung the iron bars across her shoulders and crooked her elbows over them to hold them in place. Not even acknowledging Murphy she bent and laid them half in the fire, he struggled to see what they were with no avail, his stomach sinking as he realized what they probably were.

"How much more of me do you have to see before you remember Murphy?" she purred, slinking close enough her skin was almost against his. "Don't I _feel _familiar?" she murmured in his ear, she slid one of his hands from his restraints and trapped his hand with hers, he couldn't hit her if he wanted to she had his fingers pinned straight. Slowly she guided his hand along her side, a caressing movement against her hip and eventually over the ridged scars of her back, Murphy almost gasped at the texture sliding under his fingers, her body was against his she maneuvered his hand to the soft skin of her chest, grasping his fingers in a way he had no choice but to grip her in his hand. Her lips ghosted across his neck, "Am I forgettable Murphy? I never would have guessed you would forget me when you were whispering in my ear that I gave you the night of your life. Then again you also _forgot _to tell me your brother was fucking my sister because you needed information." Raven pulled back, Murphys' mind was reeling as he struggled mentally to make sense of the information he was being flooded with, somehow unable to recall anything like what she mentioned. She smacked him, every ounce of her strength poured into the blow as she struck him a red handprint blooming immediately on his cheek, her long nails drawing blood.

"DID YOU THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH IT! I WAS HIDING IN THE CLOSET THE WHOLE TIME! I SAW THE WHOLE FUCKING THING!" Raven screamed her face distorting unnaturally, "You're brother, he's the one who really needs to be punished. I know who masterminded the whole thing. But you helped. And I know the best way to hurt him is to hurt you, it's a win-win for me." Raven had almost instantaneously sunk back into an eerie calm. She turned back around to face the fire and the metal rods within it, leaving Murphy to puzzle over the scrambled information he had been given.

"You see these scars Murphy? Hideous aren't they. Want to know something else you little slut, you caused them." Raven bent over the edge of the flames, the red light dancing over the furrows in her back.

Connor didn't even know how he was still conscious, he could feel his eye swelling sure to be a lovely shade of black and blue and purple, there was definitely a split in his forehead too as well as a nasty gash across his left orbital. He was afraid to lift his shirt and examine the surely extensive damage there, he could feel blood seeping through his shirt and the throb of what could only be some serious bruises. He heard boots approach and shrank back at the thought of a round two, another beating as he was held aloft barely conscious by some random thug so the other two could release all the pent up aggression inside their massive frames.

"Get up, we're goin' ta go finish yer errand now." The one who seemed to be in charge nudged him with his boot, grabbing his arm and hauling him upwards; Connor couldn't quite suppress a groan of agony at the sudden motion. "Directions written 'ere." A letter was shoved into his hand. Only able to see clearly out of one eye the words swam in front of him.

_Hello Darling._

_You didn't think I would let you escape unscathed did you? Can't let your brother be the only one to suffer now can I that would hardly be fair would it? Now on to business. That blood you should have been given by now, I need you to leave a trail of it, just a few drops of it at a time, from where you are to the docks, when you get to the end I need you to dump the heroin out, scatter it a little at the end of the road which will also be the end of the blood trail. You need not know whose blood this is or what purpose it serves only that it will be yours if you do not do as you're told. For this reason you shall be accompanied by one of my most trusted men, the one who handed you this letter. One last thing sweetheart. If you aren't careful your own DNA will be left behind as well and the last thing you want to do is leave traces that you were present at such a heinous crime scene. After all the whole city is just waiting for the Saints to slip up, just waiting for them to decide their bloodlust can't be satiated by criminals alone. Because they aren't the golden boys Boston wants them to be._

_Love you darling, have fun_

_RAVEN_

Connor shook his head as if it would clear his vision and instead only saw spots as he thought he could feel his brain sloshing about. He read over the directions a few more times, Ravens' red lip print over her name teasing him again, leading his mind down paths pf those red lips on his brother, he flipped the sheet over as if the other side would say something reassuring like just kidding only to be greeted by sharper more brutal words carved into the page._ CLARA SAYS HELLO. AT LEAST SHE WOULD IF SHE WAS STILL AROUND._

Clara. The name sounded vaguely familiar, struck a chord buried somewhere that he couldn't quite recall. But he had more pressing issues. Then again there had to be a reason she had been mentioned. He almost rubbed his palms into his eyes on instinct before remembering last minute that it would be ill advised and dropping them to his lap.

"C'mon pretty boy." The lout grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him outside.

Connor walked slowly down the street, hyper aware of the man stalking just a few paces behind him, he had yet to figure out how Raven knew his every move without such a physical tail on him at all times. A vial was hidden in his sleeve as he walked along he shook it gently so a few drops fell to the ground sporadically, he was trying too hard to look casual he was sure nothing about the casual act was working not like anyone could look all that natural while looking like the victim of a barfight gangbang. It felt like a walk that would never end, and he was so exhausted he didn't even know if he cared if he left evidence of his presence behind maybe the death penalty would be a blessing by now, a viable alternative to the physical and mental breakdown he was in the middle of.

It wasn't until Raven was twirling the smoldering metal rod nonchalantly that Murphy had any idea what was about to happen, he tried to squirm and struggle only to be sharply reminded of the damage that had already been done to his flesh. She approached him slowly holding it aloft, he noticed the camera phone in the hands of one of her goons.

"Jus' tell me what I did to ya? Please? I'm sorry for anythin' me or Connor ever did to ya, I apologize I just don' understand. But I'm so so sorry, for what we did and fer not bein' able ta remember." Murphy begged brokenly, any energy to fight draining out of him as the helplessness and hopelessness of his situation crashed down on him. Connor wasn't coming to save him, he wouldn't even know where to find him, Raven was smarter than they were she would kill him or his brother, she could torture him to death while she lead Connor on a wild chase throughout all of Boston.

Connors' phone made a distinctive beeping sound. Stomach in his toes already he answered it apathetically. Murphy tied to a tree illuminated by dancing flames, Raven seemingly naked in front of him. Sick to his stomach Connor wondered if saving Murphy was worth it anymore or if he would rather just see him out of his misery. If Raven would just kill Murphy already them he could just stick the barrel of his gun in his mouth and join him then safe away from it all.

The scalding metal seared the skin of his chest, Murphy thought for a moment he could smell the burning flesh in the air. He didn't even recognize the primal scream ripping through the air as his own agony. It was excruciating as it burned, the shape of a raven emblazoned in raw meaty clarity. The brand was removed after what felt like eternity, what felt like long enough to have burned through to the bone. He thought it was over. Until he saw the next thin rod emerge from the flames. A slow deliberate signature underneath the brand he was seeing spots barely conscious any more between the burning and the scratching against his back.

Connor vomited on the ground where he stood, corrupted trail and DNA evidence be damned. She would pay if he found her. If, it was a scary word, he was finally facing the chance he would never find where this psychopath held his brother. And if that happened; he could already taste the metal in his mouth as long as he knew Murphy was already gone he could go in peace. He almost ripped Murphys' rosary from around his neck, where was their god now? Had he turned his back on them. Had they not really been doing the lords work to start with? Was this their punishment for following the will of the devil? The Saints had finally fallen.

**Author's Note-So just some random info, sorry I haven't been posting as much as I would like, I've been reading quite a bit again, but hey they say reading helps improve writing right? And watched a few seasons of the show Supernatural as well as learning to drive. Right now it looks like this is going to be anywhere between 10-15 chapters, While my other two can kind of just go on forever and I will hopefully be getting some writing done for those soon as well. Hopefully this is living up to your expectations and driving you crazy cause I kinda like to torture you guys maybe a little bit? Fun fact since you keep pointing out the psychological aspects of this, I plan on majoring in criminal psychology :p Sorry this wasn't as long as some have been, the next chapter, maybe chapter after next, should be something big if it goes as planned. And sadly the font I had the letter and note on the back written in didn't translate to fanfiction so I just put them in italics. I spent forever looking for a good font too.**


End file.
